THE OTHER SIDE OF THE STORY
by xxSiriusxxforeverxx
Summary: In chapter 11 of Eyes Like Stars, another fanfction I wrote Pandaheart has a battle with some dogs: Molly is an ordinary dog in her pack but one battle with a group of cats goes horribly wrong. rated t for death. oneshot. please read!


**Hey, please do not read this if you haven't read all the chapters of my other story eyes like stars. These stories go together.**

**Okay, in chapter 11 of eyes like stars Pandaheart and the others have a battle with the dogs. In my story I showed how Pandaheart was noticing that the dogs were a lot like the cat's. This is going to be a oneshot from the point of view of the small brown dog who Pandaheart almost kills in eyes like stars.**

**(Molly of Chazinclan, this is for you! :)**

Warm sunshine streamed down, warming Molly's soft mousey brown fur. She opened her crusted eyes and peered lazily out of her den, a pile of fallen rocks. Next to her, Sorrel and Birch, her brother and sister, squirmed sleepily.

"Rise and shine!" Molly called cheerfully, rising to her paws. Leo, a golden retriever, shot his paws, eyes wide.

"What the heck?" he growled playfully, "I was _**sleeping**_!"

"Not any more," Molly returned with a grin. He rolled his eyes and then scrambled out of the den.

"Body! Up and at them!" she barked, nudging the last dog. The huge black dog opened his eyes and then shut them.

"For me?" whined a new voice. It was Sorrel.

Molly watched in disgust as her striking younger sister shimmied between Molly and Body, before laying down next him, her fur brushing his.

"Any thing for you," Body barked, a love sick gleam in his eyes. The big dog lumbered to his feet and squeezed out of the entrance, Molly, Sorrel, and Birch hot on his tail.

It was a lovely day complete with bright sunshine. Birds twittered happily and one songbird's voice belted out a fantastic song. Molly closed her eyes, letting the sun warm her from nose to tail.

"Come on, or all the best food will be gone," teased Birch, nudging her gently. Sighing, she followed her dark brown brother over to the large pile of meat. Two rabbits, five mice, a few birds and a cat lay strewn across the large flat rock that lay in the center of camp.

Molly lived in a small dog pack that had it's camp at the base of a large mountain. A large dog called Red had been roaming this area some time ago and had picked up a few other stray dogs. The pack had swallowed and now was one of the mort feared packs in the area.

Smoke, Harold, Night, Shine, Sam and Scruffy all were filing out of their cave, a hollow room in the base of the mountain.

"Molly!" meowed a warm voice. A red and white dog leaped nimbly down the craggy edge of the mountain. Warmth spread through Molly and she padded forward.

"Hi Red!" she barked, addressing her leader and trainer.

"Hi sweetie," replied the young leader. Red had been Molly's age when he had started the pack but every dog had immediately recognized him as leader. Molly had been a frightened young puppy, beaten and abused, that Red had found in an old human barn.

Energy seemed to fill Red as he spun around and hauled him self on top of a rock.

"Attention!" he barked. Immediately all the dogs formed lines facing the rock. Leo, Body, Birch, Sorrel, and Molly all sat to the left side of the rock while Smoke, Harold, Night, Shine, Sam, and Scruffy, (the trainers) all sat on the other side. Sleepily, Daisy emerged from her den and two puppies trailed after her.

"I have spotted some cat's traveling through here. You all know what that means!" Red grinned.

Excited murmurs broke out.

"Cat hunting season!" exclaimed Leo, eyes shining.

"I'm picking two trainers and two yearlings to accompany me!" Red continued. Excitement coursed through Molly. When you were a puppy you spent your time with your mother, in the her den. She taught you everything you needed to know at that age. Once you turned one and your mother said you were worthy, you were given the title of a yearling and you were trained by a trainer. Once you were skilled enough, you became a trainer you're self.

Molly couldn't wait to be a trainer.

"The dogs that are coming are Harold, Smoke, Sorrel, and Molly," Red announced. Smoke a mottled black and gray mutt, stepped forward proudly. Harold, a white husky flexed his muscles and padded forward behind Smoke. Sorrel copied her trainer, Smoke, and added her own touch.

She stepped forward and flung her had back, giving the other yearlings a arrogant look. Molly rolled her eyes and followed her sister over to the group.

"Nice," Red was satisfied. Leo flexed his claws.

"How come I can't go?" he snapped.

Red sighed.

"Because, Molly and Sorrel have had more training then you and Body, they are older," Red barked.

"What about me?" sulked Birch.

"Next time," promised Red. Birch stalked away, Leo and Body on his tail.

"Kids," snorted Night. Shine laughed, a high tinkling sound.

"You were like that too," she said. He snorted again. Night and Shine were twins, but looked nothing alike. Shine had a long arching graceful snout, with large kind eyes and long legs holding up a petite body. Her fur was a ripple of white and gold.

Night had dark, deep set eyes and a shorter rounded snout that made Shine's nose look like a horse's muzzle. His fur was scraggly and black, almost completely hiding his bulging muscles and stocky build.

"Come on, guys," Sam, a golden retriever barked, leading them over towards the sulking apprentice's. Scruffy, a dainty poodle, swept forward and nuzzled Harold gently before following her Pack mates.

Red sighed, "Are yearlings always so difficult?"

"Always," replied Molly cheekily.

"Come on!" barked Sorrel impatiently. Red raised his eyebrows at her but took the lead.

The small group moved through the forest quietly. The soft pine needles muffled Molly's footsteps. A light breeze swept through the trees sending a slight chill through her. She shook her fur out and increased her pace so that she matched her sister stride for stride.

"Stop!" hissed Red. The group took cover in an old holly bush on the edge of the trees. A large group of cat's were padding down the beaten road looking exhausted. Molly licked her lips in anticipation.

"Now?" murmured Smoke.

"No, we wait till they sleep," Red replied softly.

The cat's meowed back and forth for a little while. They had come to stop at an old ratty cave and seemed to be arguing about whether to go in or not. A silver Tom had flattened his ears and a black and white she cat seemed to be arguing for him.

Finally the she cat snapped something to the rest of them and stalked in side. The silver Tom hurried after her. Three more toms followed and after that two she cat's hesitantly stepped in. They left a ginger she cat outside, obviously fuming. She growled softly before stalking in after the rest.

Molly relaxed against Red. They had a while before the cat's went to sleep. Red hesitantly began stroking her back with a gentle tail.

Sleep claimed her.

"Molly," hissed a voice. It was Sorrel.

"What?" muttered Molly, struggling to blink the sleep out of her eyes.

"Come on, we're attacking!" hissed her fiery red sister. Red was no longer pressed against her and the other trainers were gone too. Molly leaped to her feet and slunk out of the bush after her sister. The others were waiting for them out side.

"On my mark," Red whispered, "One, Two, Three!"

They sprung forward, silent and deadly. Molly leaped into the cave and tackled the first cat. They were all sleeping. The cat under her paws turned out to be a small brown she cat. The cat's eyes flew open and she struggled desperately under Molly's claws.

Pain flooded her yellow eyes and Molly could see the light leaving them fast. Molly felt her heart flood with sadness. She couldn't kill this cat. This cat, this cat was just like her. This cat probably had a crush, she probably had friends and family. Molly shut her eyes and released her. The brown cat scrambled away, after her friends out of the cave.

When Molly and the other dogs emerged the cat's had formed a semi circle around the cave entrance. There were eight all together but the dogs still had the element of surprise. Molly let her eyes sweep over the cat's.

She spotted the black and white she cat flanked by a ginger Tom and a black Tom. The silver Tom and the angry red she cat from before stood side by side. A brown Tom and a silver she cat stood next to them and finally there stood the brown she cat.

The little cat was bleeding heavily and her legs trembled. Molly everted her eyes from the brown cat's piercing yellow ones and instead, zeroed in on her next target. The black and white she cat.

"Now!" hissed Red. Molly leaped onto the black and white she cat, sinking her claws in.

To her immense surprise the she cat parried her attack with a deft claw. These cat's knew how to fight? Out of the corner of her eye Molly stopped the brown she cat fighting perfectly fine. The blood flow had stopped and she seemed to be defeating her enemy, Sorrel.

The black and white she cat clawed at her steadily, never missing a beat. It was slowly that Molly realized that this cat was a better fighter then her. And it was going to kill her.

Terror flooded through her body, causing her to panic. The she cat took advantage and bowled her over, holding her down with claws. Molly struggled. She was stronger the cat but but it could still kill her.

The she cat lowered her jaws for the killing bite. But something flooded her eyes. Remorse? Fear? Sadness? What ever it was it cause the she cat to let go of Molly and roughly toss her away. Molly leaped to her feet.

She didn't want this cat's pity. She wanted it's life.

Molly bounded over to Red who was busy holding off a ferocious black tom and a furious ginger Tom.

"That cat!" Molly gasped pointing towards the black and white she cat who was watching them intensely.

"She, she almost killed me! These cat's can fight Red! They really can!" Molly yelped. But something had clouded Red's gaze. Fury. He glared at the she cat and leaped forward. Panic had crossed the she cat's face. She knew what she was up against.

The cat fought with admirable intelligence and strength but she was no match for a furious dog. Finally, Red pinned her down. A malicious grin crossed his face and her leaned forward claws extended.

Molly could see that his weight was crushing the she cat. Again that cursed feeling, that feeling of pity. This cat had spared her life and Red was killing it?

"Red no! She let me go! It's fine!" Molly barked desperately. Red turned around.

"You can't. Die anyone who tried to kill you must die!" he growled.

"Why?" whispered Molly brokenly.

He frowned slightly.

"Because, because I love you," he growled. Turning back to his opponent he leaned forward again. Molly let out a wail.

"Don't!" she barked. He ignored her.

All of a sudden something streaked through the air. Molly wanted to slow down the moment, she knew what was going to happen. She lunged forward but it was too late. A new tom had bowled Red off the she cat. He fought with better then any animal Molly had ever seen. The she cat scrambled out of the bushes where she had retreated to and launches her self into the battle.

Molly was petrified, she couldn't move.

"Help!" screamed Red. His eye caught Molly's.

"Help!"

Molly tried to help him but it was too late. The new cat, a smokey gray Tom had crushed his throat. Molly leaped forward rushing to Red's side. He was dead. No, it couldn't be right. But it was.

Fury combined with grief coursed through Molly. She let out an unearthly wail. The black and white she cat looked stunned. Molly leaped onto the Tom, not caring that since he had killed Red he was a better fighter then her. She only cared about making him suffer.

A mocking grin crossed his face and he sunk he sunk her claws into her. This only made her fight harder. Everyone, cat and dog, had stopped to watch them.

All of a sudden strong paws hauled her off the gray Tom. It was Harold.

"It's okay, come on we need to get back to camp," he soothed. She went limp and he grabbed her scruff, dragging her forward.

Molly's whole world was spinning. Red couldn't be dead, he just couldn't. Tears streamed down her face. No, no, no! Her sister's face swam before her.

"I'm sorry Molly, I'm sorry," Sorrel whispered brokenly.

**That was fun. I tried to make it full of emotion and pain so tell me how I did. **

**That actually ended up being really sad. :(**

**Is is my first one shot and I think I did pretty good.**

**Review please!**


End file.
